Known electronic interaction media include systems and methods such as hide-and-go-seek, “en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hide-and-seek”, tag, “en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tag”, and geocaching, “en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geocaching.” However, these systems have limited capabilities and modalities for interaction between the users.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved systems and methods, etc., that provide for improved interactions between users such as, for example, the ability to transfer value items between one user and another and/or the ability to virtually, electronically mark a geolocation without any physical element being placed at the geolocation then creating a modality such that a different user can find that geolocation and open the mark and find something of value or interest therein.
The present systems and methods, etc., provide these and/or other advantages.